Dragon Mysteries
by Bloody Flames
Summary: Just who are these kids who suddenly showed up in Fairy Tail? Why do they look so familiar to our favorite celestial mage? And why do they think that Lucy smells like a dragon? Dragons are so mysterious, so powerful, and so dangerous. Is Lucy REALLY a dragon? How will Natsu deal with it? Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Escape**

It was dark and cold. She was scared. Not for her life but for the life of the person before her.

She was hurt and bleeding. Tears fell from her eyes.

She looked across the metal bars to the dark haired boy, also bruised and bleeding like her.

"Trevor, are you alright?" she asked in a weak but clear voice.

"Hime-sama! I'm glad that you're finally awake. I'm fine now since you're okay," Trevor said with such relief in his quiet voice.

With his magic powers, he sent a message to her telepathically. 'Dara-hime, I have a plan. We'll make our escape tonight. Or else they'll end up killing us with their rituals. We'll use the last of our magic powers and try to cause an explosion. With this distraction, we will teleport to Magnolia. It's the nearest city here, I've heard. Will you be alright with that?'

Telepathically, Dara answered 'I…. guess so. Yes, maybe we can escape tonight. What I'm not sure of is whether I can teleport that far. My magic powers have been drained after that ritual. I might just slow you down…'

'We can manage, my princess. We can. Just… trust me, okay?'

'Thank you, Trevor. I trust you with my life.'

*That night*

_BOOOOMMMMM!_

_What was that?_

_An explosion?!_

_Fire!_

_Where?_

_From the dungeons!_

_Damn those brats!_

Taking advantage of the havoc around them, both prisoners gathered their powers and teleported outside.

_ "There! Shoot them!"_

The boy and girl gathered all their strength and teleported to Magnolia, their last chance to survive.

As they opened their eyes, they took stock of their surroundings. It was still night time but the two were overjoyed of the triumph of their escape. The two hugged each other.

"Thank you, Trevor. Now we're free…." And with that, the girl fainted from exhaustion in the arms of Trevor.

"You're welcome, Hime." The boy said with a small smile.

_There's magic near this town. Maybe there's a local guild._ With a sniff, the boy picked up the scent of magic. He hefted the girl on his back and walked in the direction of the guild.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was it, Minna? Please read the next chapter. And please leave, maybe a few reviews. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Fairy Tail**

Trevor carried the princess on his back as he walked towards the guild. He stopped in front the sign and read it. 'Fairy Tail… I hope their friendly. I can't walk any further.' He thought as he opened the doors and stepped into the bright light.

_*NORMAL POV*_

All eyes turned to the newcomers.

"Help… help us... please…. "

The dark haired boy said before he collapsed. That's when they noticed the pink haired girl on top of him. Both were unconscious and bruised.

"Mira, take them to the infirmary. Wendy, treat their wounds. Erza, Gray, Natsu,and Gajeel, scout the town and look for the beasts who might have attacked them. Minna, please be ready and stay alert." Said Master Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Aye, sir!" all mages of Fairy Tail shouted.

*LUCY POV*

My eyes focused on the newcomers. A dark hared boy carrying a pink haired girl. Both were bruised and by the looks of it, escaped from somewhere.

"Help… help us… please." He said before falling unconscious.

But before they fell, I saw a flash of red eyes meeting my own. At the same time, my heart pounded and my vision blurred. But only for a second.

As Master Makarov gave the order, I went to assist Mirajane and Wendy.

"Who are they? Do you know them?" I asked.

"No. I've never seen them before. But I can sense their magic powers ebbing away. If we don't heal them soon, they might die." Mira answered.

Together with Wendy, we treated the wounds of the boy and girl. After having them bandaged, we changed their clothes.

"Do you think they're the same age as Wendy?" I asked.

"Yes. Younger, that is." Mira replied.

"Why are they so bruised? I feel so sad for them." Wendy said

"I don't know. But yes, I do feel sad for them as well. Let's leave them to rest."

With that, they left the two patients to sleep. I gave one last glance to the sleeping figures before finally closing the door. '_Why do they look so familiar?_'

The next day….

*NORMAL POV*

Ohayou~!

"How are our visitors? Are they awake, Mira-san?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not. With those injuries, I expect them to sleep for a few more days."

"Oh… I see."

"Hiya Luce!"

"Hi Natsu."

"Were any beasts found last night?"

"None. That's weird because Gajeel and I smelled them but we were not able to locate them. *sniff* In fact, I can smell them nearby."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**New Friends**

*DARA POV*

The bright light from the window blinded me for a while. I looked to my right and saw Trevor. He was sleeping and was bandaged all over. I looked at my own body and saw that I was also covered in bandages. But who cleaned our wounds? For the first time, I looked at the room we were in and saw that it was white and clean. No one was in the room with us so there was no one to ask.

I checked myself if my magical powers had already replenished. I can feel the magic but it was still weak.

I heard footsteps outside the door and quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Are they awake yet? We need to ask them some questions about where they came from." A short old man said to a white haired beauty.

"Not yet. Master, I think we should give them some time before we ask them any questions." Said the white haired girl.

I heard Trevor groan from the right and immediately, my eyes shot open. With incredible speed, I was already by his side holding his hand before the two other people in the room can react.

"Trevor, are you alright?" I said with tears in my eyes

"H-hey…. That's the second time you asked me that question." Trevor chuckled.

"Shut up! How can you laugh in that pathetic condition? You're bandaged all over and almost drained of magical power. Would you want me to h-" I stopped when I saw his eyes flash with warning. Then I remembered that we were not alone in the room. Slowly, I looked back and saw almost all of the guild members watching from the doorway and some others inside the room.

"The beast's smell is stronger now. Be alert everyone." Said a big man with piercing all over his body.

*sniff*

"Actually, I think I know where the beasts are." Said a pink haired boy while lighting his fist with fire. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he shouted.

I looked at Trevor and the state he was in. He can't fight right now and the same goes for me as well. But for him, I will do anything…..

I glared at the boy, knowing my red eyes are glowing like ember. "If you do as much as touch a strand of his hair, I will not hesitate to fight you."

"Him—Dara, calm down. They helped us. At least show some gratitude." Said Trevor in an angry voice. Telepathically, 'We'll make it look like I'm the one you're protecting and not vice versa. This is to protect your true identity. Will it be okay?'

'Of course. But I don't have to pretend in protecting you. I will protect you. Just do what you think is right. I trust you and I will always do.' I answered also telepathically.

"I'm sorry, Trevor–sama. I'm sorry dear sirs and ma'ams. Tell us what you want us to do to express our gratitude." I said bowing before all the members. It kinda hurt my pride to do that.

The master of the guild smiled kindly and stepped forward. "You don't have to pay us or anything. All you have to do is honestly answer our questions and join this guild. Only if you want to…" he trailed.

I glanced at Trevor for confirmation. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Of course. That's the least we can do. Thank you…"

"My, my… Why don't we start the questioning?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Truth and Lies**

"Before we start the interrogation, let me introduce myself. I am Master Makarov, the master of this guild. This silver haired beauty beside me is Mirajane. The red haired girl is Erza and the blondie is Lucy. The pink haired boy is Natsu and the dark haired boy is Gray. The dark blue haired girl with the long hair is Wendy while the one with short blue hair is Juvia and the smaller one is Levi. The big man with black hair and piercing is Gajeel while the other big man is Elfman. And the one with brown hair…" said Master and it goes on and on.

After what seemed like hours, the introduction was finally finished.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I am Trevor. She is Dara. She is … my bodyguard."

I bowed as part of the act. It still kinda hurt to do this.

"So… What are you? And where did you come from? Why did you come here so injured? Who—"

"NATSU! Slow down. One question at a time. They are still injured and recovering." The blondie, Lucy, scolded Natsu.

"It's alright. We will answer all your questions honestly." Said Trevor but I saw his fingers crossed. So much for answering questions honestly.

"First off, we are mages. We came here injured because we were captured by Dragons. We were kidnapped because we were mistaken as dragons because of our magic. They collected our power and stored it in a giant lacrima."

I shuddered as I remembered how they tortured us to suck out our power. A tear escaped my eye involuntarily. Trevor looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just… remembering what happened." I faked a weak smile that didn't fool anyone.

"Why don't you two get some rest? We'll talk about your joining Fairy Tail later. Only if you want to." Master Makarov said kindly.

Trevor and I smiled at each other. 'Hime, they look like they could be trusted. Should we tell them the truth later?'

'Yeah. Maybe. We'll continue to observe them until were sure they're trustworthy.'

"We'll join Fairy Tail. Thank you, Master Makarov. Thank you, minna-san."

"We'd love to. Thank you." And I bowed again and Trevor followed suit.

Every member had a kind smile in their face except for a certain dragon slayer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

*NORMAL POV*

The next day….

Trevor and Dara joined Fairy Tail. He had the symbol stamped on his right hand in the color of red. Dara had hers on the left hand in the color of black.

Lucy was assigned to tour the two through the town. She brought them to her apartment and they saw Natsu and Happy sitting in her room.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shouted a very irritated Lucy.

"What?! The food's good here and I was waiting for you to come back. I have something to discuss to you about the new-. "He stopped when he saw Trevor and Dara enter the room. "What are you doing here?!"

"They're going to stay with me for a while. They said that they didn't have money to rent anywhere so I volunteered to let them in." She leaned over and whispered to Natsu, not knowing the two companions can hear her. "Master Makarov instructed me to watch and observe them. He senses great magical power from them."

Trevor and Dara looked at each other. 'They're suspecting us! What are we going to do?'

'Stay calm. Let's try to hide most of our magic. It will be hard but we'll try. NOW!'

A kind of stillness hummed in the air.

"What did you do?!" Natsu asked. Lucy looked as shocked as he is.

"We've done nothing. Natsu-san, Lucy-san, we're not bad people. Please don't be suspicious of us. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Trevor said with a calm smile.

"We can't blame you for not believing our story. I admit, it seems a little farfetched. But I hope that we can treat each other nicely since we are now part of the same guild. We're not here to harm anyone. I guarantee this." Dara said with a sincerity in her eyes. But still, she can feel the waves of doubt rolling off from the dragon slayer.

'I really hope that he can't smell the dragon in us. Son of Igneel.' - Trevor

'And I really hope that we can find out more about Lucy-san and her strange scent.' - Dara

'What smell, Hime-sama?' - Trevor

'That time when we entered the guild, I regained consciousness for a short time. That was when I detected THAT scent. The smell of another Dragon. And I met her eyes. At first, I wasn't sure. But then, when she hugged me, I heard the magic thrumming inside her. It may be dormant for now but the magic seems to be trying to reach out to me. We need to help her.' -Dara

Trevor incredulously stared at his mistress/ best friend. She was not the type to joke about things like this. Then, he stared at Lucy and used his powers to probe through her magic. He was shocked as he tapped into her source of magic powers. It was so overpowering that it made him stagger backwards.

"Are you alright? Come sit for a while. You might not have recovered fully yet." Lucy said as she guided Trevor to her bed. And the slight contact with the Celestial mage almost made the dragon pass out.

The dragon slayer watched from the sidelines and suspiciously lumbered close to Dara. The dragon princess noticed and beads of sweat formed in her face as she struggled to control her toning down of magic powers.

'It is true, princess. She is almost like a dragon. But she doesn't know her potential. For now, we will have to watch her closely and maybe deliberately train her into controlling her dormant powers.'

'We will do that, Trevor. But we have one more problem. Natsu Dragneel. What should we do with him?'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, how did it go? Please leave some reviews. Onegai~! Thank you for reading! I will update soon.


End file.
